Cuatro citas
by MoonyStark
Summary: O cómo Oikawa Tooru es capaz de arruinar, directa o indirectamente, tres citas de Iwaizumi y consigue que la última salga bien.


**Halo!** Empecé estoy hace tiempo, pensado como un shortfic de cuatro capítulos, pero por recomendación de mi querida beta **You call me Jane** , a la que agradezco lo que me aguanta, lo dejé en un one-shot más largo. Y lo acabé hace poco, porque quise dedicárselo a **Jeannette Montesinos** por su cumple, que es hoy, y _casi casi_ se me pasa y lo he tenido que repasar de madrugada y en la universidad, pero aquí está.

 **Jean, espero que te guste, va con todo mi amor (L).**

Ya sabéis que Haikyuu! no me pertenece o esa OVA de Iwa-chan entrenando durante 20 minutos ya estaría en blu-ray full HD.

* * *

 **Cuatro citas**

 _ **1\. Matrimonio infantil**_

Los tres están en la habitación de Oikawa, todo figuras de edición limitada de Alien vs. Predator y cascos de Darth Vader que si les pulsas una tecla que tienen detrás emiten la marcha imperial. La ausencia de Iwaizumi enrarece el ambiente.

—Normalmente eres tú el que no está —apunta Mattsun. Como si Oikawa no lo supiera.

Es viernes por la tarde. No tienen nada que hacer y han quedado para echar una partida al Mario Kart, porque no pueden entrenar si Iwaizumi no está. Lo han intentado. Oikawa les ha colocado un par de balones en el jardín, pero se han aburrido rápido.

—Ya.

Oikawa está mosqueado. Tiene la mueca torcida desde que ha empezado el día, y sabe perfectamente por qué es. Lo sabe desde que Iwaizumi se lo dijo, tres días atrás.

 _Una chica me ha pedido una cita_.

La felicitación se le había atragantado. _Iwa-chan estará con una chica en lugar de estar conmigo_. La idea de Iwaizumi pasándoselo bien con otra persona le aterraba, pero no lo había sabido hasta ese momento. No en general; muchas veces Iwa-chan salía con Makki y Mattsun cuando, más habitualmente, él tenía una cita. Pero no se lo pasaba bien _así_. De esa forma en la que se lo pasaba bien con Oikawa.

Tonteando. Iwa-chan y él tonteaban _mogollón_. Oikawa lo provocaba, Iwa-chan le gruñía y acababa riendo con él. Se compraban crepes de fresa y nata y de chocolate y vainilla y se daban a probar el uno al otro para ver si les gustaban los sabores. Se empujaban hacia las colchonetas elásticas llenas de niños, picándose con _a que no te atreves a subir, Iwa-chan_ y _eso es para críos como tú, Tontikawa_. Jugaban en los recreativos, sobre todo a ese en el que hay que lanzar una ficha de lado a lado. Oikawa siempre ganaba y con todos los tickets se compraba algún bolígrafo de tinta roja con estampado de Star Wars, porque desde que Disney se ha hecho con la franquicia hay _merchandising_ en cada esquina.

Y ahora estaría haciendo todas esas cosas con una _chica_. Bueno, iba a hacerlas en un rato porque la cita es a las cinco y media y son las cinco y veinte. Oikawa mira el móvil de nuevo.

—Oye —suelta de repente. Pierde la concentración y, con ella, el control del coche en la pantalla. Se cae por unas cataratas—. Si estás prometido en matrimonio con alguien y ese alguien tiene una cita, ¿es poner los cuernos?

Makki y Mattsun deciden que eso tiene más importancia que el Mario Kart y lo miran. El Yoshi que maneja Mattsun se cae por un precipicio y un Donkey Kong controlado por Makki se para en medio de la pista, con todos los coches dirigidos por la consola adelantándole.

—Oikawa —dice, soltando el mando. Con cuidado, como manipulando un animal peligroso.

— _Qué_.

—No estás prometido con Iwaizumi.

Oikawa mira hacia abajo. Le da vueltas al mando de la Wii entre los dedos, haciendo que su coche recién puesto en la pista vuelva a caerse. Acaricia con la punta de los pies la alfombra azul marino con todas las constelaciones bordadas en plateado.

— _Bueno_.

Makki y Mattsun contienen la respiración.

—Cómo que _bueno_. —Es Makki quien habla, como si Mattsun hubiera perdido la capacidad para ello. O estuviera demasiado ocupado desentramando lo que va diciendo Oikawa.

—Le pedí matrimonio a Iwa-chan cuando tenía seis años.

Un silencio algo denso se forma en la habitación. Makki parpadea confuso. Mattsun también, pero más despacio, como con sueño.

—¿Qué?

—Le pedí matrimonio a Iwa-chan cuando teníamos seis años —repite Oikawa. Se ríe, recordando la escena—. Así que _técnicamente_ estamos prometidos.

—Bueno, depende. —Makki intenta serenarse. Seguramente porque cree que toda esa conversación es un sueño surrealista, que se ha quedado dormido jugando al Mario Kart porque siempre va el último y se aburre en el momento en que Oikawa le dobla dos veces—. ¿Qué te respondió?

Oikawa deja el mando a un lado y apoya las manos en la cama. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, el fantasma de la risa todavía en su rostro. Cuando se incorpora intenta poner rostro serio y se peina el pelo de punta. No lo consigue mantener, sólo se despeina.

—No creo que nadie más que yo te aguante, así que vale —contesta, tratando sin éxito de imitar la voz de Iwa-chan.

—Oh. —Makki tuerce la boca a un lado, luego al otro—. Pues sí que estáis prometidos.

Oikawa no necesita más aliento para abalanzarse sobre su teléfono móvil y llamar a Iwaizumi. Los tres timbrazos se le hacen eternos.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculla Iwa-chan en cuanto contesta. Bajito. Debe estar ya con ella.

—Iwa-chan, no puedes estar con esa chica —dice con firmeza. Puede sentir la incredulidad al otro lado del teléfono—. Me estás poniendo los cuernos.

—¿Qué…? —La voz de Iwa-chan se corta. Suspira. Oikawa se lo imagina pasándose la mano por la boca, como hace siempre que se exaspera. Que se exaspera con él—. Qué coño dices, atontado.

—Como estamos prometidos en matrimonio, tener una cita es infidelidad, Iwa-chan.

—Oikawa, de qué estás hablando.

Escucha su respiración acelerada, el nerviosismo en su voz. Se disculpa con la chica con la que está. _Más vale que esto tenga una explicación, Mierdikawa_ , le susurra, a media voz.

—¿No te acuerdas, Iwa-chan?

Silencio. Makki y Mattsun pueden escuchar la conversación aunque no está el altavoz, porque los tres están más que callados.

—Si te refieres a cuando teníamos seis años…

La cara de Oikawa se ilumina. No esperaba que Iwa-chan se acordase, y mucho menos que, de hacerlo, lo sacase a colación tan pronto. Se muerde el labio y mira a Makki y Mattsun con los ojos brillantes. Sus amigos todavía no dan crédito de lo que está pasando. Se miran entre ellos.

Quizás deberían decirle a Iwaizumi que Oikawa parece ir _totalmente en serio_. Ponerlo sobre aviso.

—Ah, o sea que te acuerdas y aceptas la cita igual. Ya te vale.

Iwa-chan chasquea la lengua al otro lado. Oikawa espera.

—Teníamos seis años. Es una tontería.

Pero por la forma en la que lo dice, Oikawa sabe que ha tocado una fibra, y eso le provoca un calor que le sube desde la boca del estómago y se le ensancha al llegar al pecho.

—Entonces sigue con tu cita.

No cuelga. Espera que Iwaizumi lo haga, pero no ocurre nada. Se quedan casi medio minuto en silencio hasta que lo escucha.

—Lo siento —dice a Iwa-chan. No a él, sino a la chica—. Me ha surgido una emergencia.

Y después de que Iwaizumi se despida de ella, le pida perdón otra vez y que Makki susurre a sus espaldas _no me lo puedo creer_ con voz de que realmente no puede creérselo, Oikawa se encoge sobre su cama, abrazándose las rodillas para evitar ponerse a dar saltitos de idiota por su habitación.

No con sus amigos delante.

—No te hagas una idea equivocada —le dice Iwa-chan, todavía al teléfono—. Es que después estarías insoportable.

Makki responde por Oikawa. Por todos. En su susurro irónico.

—Ya. Claro.

* * *

 _ **2\. Hospital por el Mediterráneo**_

—Es que, a ver, Iwa-chan, esa _no_ era la buena. Esta _podría_ serlo.

Iwaizumi quiere matarlo. Le jodió una cita hace dos meses poniéndole excusas tontas de las que, por cierto, no hablaron después, y ahora pretende que vaya a otra. Para qué. Para que vuelva a hacer lo mismo, seguramente. Iwaizumi sabe por qué lo hace. Sabe que Oikawa no soporta no ser el centro de atención de su mundo.

Debería molestarle. Debería querer tener una vida fuera de Oikawa, pero es que sólo le pasa con las chicas. Con sus amigos no se pone (tan) así, tan receloso y gruñón. Iwaizumi ha decidido no decirle que eso se llaman _celos_ , pero le gusta que los tenga y a veces se siente de lo peor por ello.

—Paso. Ya le he dicho que no, de todas formas.

Oikawa es más rápido que él para coger su móvil. Iwaizumi lo persigue por el pasillo de su casa vacía hasta que Oikawa se encierra en el baño y echa el pestillo. Se ríe, el muy maldito.

—Oikawa.

—Ya está. Le he dicho que has cambiado de opinión —le grita desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Has quedado con ella a las seis en el cine. Procura elegir una buena peli. Y Godzilla Resurgence no lo es.

Si no fuera su propia casa, Iwaizumi tiraría la puerta abajo.

—Devuélveme el móvil. No pienso ir.

Oikawa abre la puerta apenas dos centímetros. Un ojo gigantesco de color chocolate lo mira con lástima.

—Iwa-chan, me siento fatal por lo de la última vez —dice bajito. Parece sincero y todo—. Hazlo por mí al menos.

Iwaizumi no sabe si Oikawa sabe dónde tiene que tocar para que él obedezca. Oikawa sonríe un poco y le devuelve el móvil por la ranura de la puerta.

—Sal de ahí, anda.

—No que me pegas.

Iwaizumi se aleja del baño rodando los ojos. Se viste con la camiseta más normal que tiene y unos vaqueros. Oikawa aparece por la puerta cuando está terminando de subir la cremallera del pantalón. Le silba. Iwaizumi bufa.

—No me extraña que estés teniendo tantas solicitudes de citas, Iwa-chan.

—Cállate.

Finge buscar algo en el escritorio hasta que se le baja el sonrojo. Se guarda las llaves en un bolsillo y la cartera en otro. Da un bote cuando siente los dedos de Oikawa en su nuca, peinándolo.

—Cualquier día te pido una cita —bromea.

—Ya me pediste matrimonio, no te debería ser difícil.

Lo ha soltado. Oikawa se queda estático un momento y luego se ríe. Errático.

—Supongo que nuestro compromiso queda roto.

Sólo tendría que pedirle exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior para que Iwaizumi cancelase esa cita también. Seguramente Oikawa lo sabe. Iwaizumi se muerde el labio.

—Supongo.

Salen de su casa juntos. Oikawa lo despide en la esquina, antes de doblar hacia su calle, e Iwaizumi sigue por el camino que lleva al tren. Está a cien metros de la estación cuando le llega un mensaje.

De: Oikawa-san

 _Iwa-chan_

 _No la cagues muy pronto ;-)_

Iwaizumi vuelve a cambiar el nombre de "Oikawa-san" (que lo habrá puesto Oikawa cuando le ha robado el móvil antes) a "Tontikawa" y luego a "Mierdikawa", porque ya ha tenido "Tontikawa" mucho tiempo y le gusta variar. No se molesta en responderle.

De: Mierdikawa

 _Yo sé que puedes ser un buen novio_

 _Ah, y no me cambies el nombre :c_

Iwaizumi prefiere no pararse a pensar en las implicaciones de la primera frase. Pone el móvil en silencio, dispuesto a que Oikawa no le dé más por saco durante ese día, y lo mete en el bolsillo. Irá al cine, verá la película con la chica y después dirá que no puede quedarse a cenar. Y todos contentos.

Pero cuando está en la puerta del cine y ella se disculpa diciendo que ha reconocido a alguien y quiere ir a saludar, Iwaizumi se encuentra sacando el móvil y comprobando los mensajes. Tiene veinte de Oikawa. _La madre que lo trajo_.

De: Mierdikawa

 _Iwa-chan, no me dejes en visto D:_

 _Sé que aún debes estar en el tren, habla conmigo_

 _Me aburro_

 _Y tú debes aburrirte también_

 _Te recomiendo que vayas a ver Antes de ti_

 _Seguro que le gusta. Intenta no dormirte_

 _Bueno, a este paso para cuando veas mis mensajes ya ha acabado la película_

 _Luego no me eches la bronca si sale mal porque has insistido en ver Godzilla Resurgence_

 _Porque además esa hemos quedado en verla nosotros la semana que viene_

 _Te acuerdas, ¿verdad?_

 _No vayas a verla sin mí, Iwa-chan ;-;_

 _Que no me gusta Godzilla pero es una tradición y si no la ves conmigo luego no podré arrastrarte a ver Alien: Covenant_

Los otros ocho mensajes son líneas interminables de emoticonos llorando a mares. Iwaizumi suspira. Escucha a _su cita_ despedirse de los amigos con quienes se ha encontrado y teclea un rápido mensaje.

Para: Mierdikawa

 _No es Godzilla_

Guarda el móvil de nuevo y entra en la sala. Entiende al instante por qué el cine es un lugar de citas tan habitual. El ambiente se vuelve íntimo en la oscuridad cuando estás con alguien a quien supuestamente debes prestar una atención especial. Iwaizumi tiene cuidado de no poner sus manos donde estén al alcance de las de la chica.

El móvil emite un brillito en rojo, indicándole un nuevo mensaje de Oikawa. Es el color que le ha asignado. Los dedos le pican, y como aún están en los tráilers decide comprobar el móvil.

Es una carita feliz. Una maldita carita feliz porque no ha ido a ver Godzilla sin él.

Iwaizumi sabe que no debería emocionarse tanto.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta ella. Iwaizumi la mira—. Has estado pendiente del móvil desde que llegamos.

—Sí, sí. —Vuelve a guardar el teléfono, decidido a no hacerle caso—. No pasa nada.

Kaori (así se llama la chica) se da la vuelta en la silla, quedando de frente. Iwaizumi la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Iwaizumi-kun, no puedo seguir con esto. Oikawa-san me puso un mensaje diciéndome que había conseguido que aceptases la cita y que él se quedaba con tu madre enferma en el hospital, pero entiendo que debes estar allí.

 _La. Madre. Que. Lo. Trajo._

Se le debe notar que no sabe qué decir. Kaori toma la iniciativa y lo coge del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera de la sala. Cuando están en la parte exterior de los cines lo suelta. Lo mira con los ojos brillantes.

—Quedemos otro día.

Iwaizumi asiente. Le sale un "gracias" muy falso, porque su madre está perfectamente. Mejor que perfectamente, de hecho. De crucero con su padre por el Mediterráneo, ni más ni menos. Quiere matar a Oikawa.

—Eh, tú —le dice cuando Kaori ya se ha ido. Está de camino al tren, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja—. Ya te vale.

—No lo entiendes, Iwa-chan. ¡No te vas a creer lo que he descubierto! Kaori-chan estuvo saliendo con… ¡adivina!

—Me da igual.

—¡Con Ushiwaka! —grita Oikawa. Iwaizumi se aparta el móvil de la oreja para evitar quedarse sordo—. Y eso sí que no puedo permitirlo, Iwa-chan. Imagina que se te pega lo estúpido.

Iwaizumi suspira y le cuelga. Ignora la siguiente llamada, y la siguiente. Le responde "sí" al mensaje en el que Oikawa le pregunta si puede pasar la noche en su casa, aprovechando que sus padres están de viaje.

Compra la Monthly Volleyball en el quiosco de la esquina de la estación. Hay una página entera dedicada a Ushijima y el titular en letras moradas, a juego con el uniforme del Shiratorizawa, es revelador.

 **Nunca he tenido una relación porque prefería jugar a vóley**

* * *

 _ **3\. San Valentín**_

Es 14 de febrero e Iwaizumi se hace el nudo de una corbata que no es la del uniforme sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo. Intenta peinarse, sin ningún éxito, y cuando recoge la cartera del mueble del recibidor, donde la ha dejado minutos antes, se reafirma en que todo aquello es una soberana estupidez.

En qué buena hora se le ocurriría seguir un consejo de Oikawa sobre chicas. _"Sal con ella, Iwa-chan. Aprovecha que hay una que no sale corriendo al verte"_. El muy inútil. Quiere que todos traten a las mujeres como él, como si mereciesen esa devoción que él les profesa. A Iwaizumi no le gustan las mujeres. No por nada en particular, es que no se le dan bien. No sabe cómo tratarlas de la forma en la que sabe que se merecen.

No es que tratar con hombres se le dé bien ni mucho menos (no lo sabe, de hecho, al menos no en el ámbito en el que las mujeres han querido relacionarse con él), pero está bastante seguro de que se sentiría más a gusto, más en su terreno, que de camino a esa cita un día de San Valentín con una chica a la que apenas conoce y que no le despierta ningún interés

Lo había terminado convenciendo por pesado. _Porque Iwa-chan, es que nunca has tenido una cita, eso es súper triste_ , e Iwaizumi había sentido que si Oikawa no se callaba le terminaría soltando que le van los rabos, y sigue creyendo que no es la mejor forma de salir del armario. Había querido decirle que si no había tenido una cita hasta ahora era únicamente culpa suya.

Iwaizumi no considera que sea gay. Es decir, da por hecho que le gustan los hombres porque le gusta Oikawa, con todos sus abdominales, los músculos tonificados de las piernas, el mentón delineado y el abdomen afeitado, pero no se fija en otros hombres. Quizás es el efecto Oikawa, que atrae todas las miradas hacia él y evita que el resto del mundo tenga sentido.

La cafetería en la que la chica lo ha citado es pequeña y acogedora. Iwaizumi recuerda los chocolates caseros que siguen sin tocar encima de su escritorio y se pregunta si, aunque la vaya a rechazar al final (o al principio, o a la mitad) de la cita, tendrá que comprarle un regalo más caro el Día Blanco, o eso sólo se hace cuando aceptas los sentimientos de la otra persona.

Qué cantidad de estupideces.

—Iwaizumi-kun —la voz de la chica es aguda y tímida. Iwaizumi tiene que bajar la mirada para verla, detrás de él—, ¿entramos?

Es mona. La chica. Tiene el pelo de un color similar al de Oikawa, aunque es teñido, y los ojos marrones oscuros salpicados de verde. Va vestida de rosa palo y marfil, ataviada con un vestido y medias gruesas para paliar el frío.

—Me alegro de que aceptaras venir. Aunque no nos conozcamos mucho, es importante para mí.

—Ya. De nada.

Le sale cortante. No quiere ser maleducado, es que no sabe qué decir. No quiere estar allí y se le da fatal disimularlo. Oikawa nunca pasa San Valentín con ninguna chica porque eso "sería hacerles el feo a las otras" y "es un día especial, y ninguna de ellas lo es lo suficiente", y ahora debe estar tirado en su cama, en pantalón corto y sin camiseta y con la calefacción a tope porque es un derrochador que luego tiene la cara dura de decir que recicla por el medio ambiente. Jugando al Mario Bros. o algo así, porque no puede jugar al nuevo juego de Alien sin que Iwaizumi esté con él, ya que se acojona vivo.

Debería estar allí, en la habitación de Oikawa, con las piernas sobre las suyas como quien no quiere la cosa, sintiendo sus espasmos cada vez que el juego le da un susto, en vez de en esa cafetería con esa chica. Chikako o Rukako. No recuerda el nombre. Menos mal que su apellido se le ha quedado grabado de tantas veces que pasan lista en clase.

—Tamiyama-san —llama. Como con cuidado, porque no sabe si lo que va a preguntar es adecuado.

—Llámame Minako.

 _Casi_. Iwaizumi se felicita interiormente por haber acertado la última sílaba.

—Minako-san —no puede adquirir tanta cercanía de repente. Nota la ligera decepción en su rostro—, ¿por qué yo?

Siempre es Oikawa y no es él. Parece lógico que pregunte.

—¿Lo dices por Oikawa-san? —La chica es avispada, Iwaizumi debe concederle eso—. No sé por qué. Sólo me pareces más interesante.

—Oh. Ya.

Iwaizumi descubre que no está mal. Parecerle interesante a alguien, sentir que le gustas a una persona. Ojalá esa persona fuese Oikawa.

—Iwaizumi-kun, yo sé que no te intereso y que no voy a hacerlo después de esta cita. —Iwaizumi la mira sorprendido. Ella le sonríe con suavidad—. Sólo quiero pasar un buen rato. Creo que este día es para pasarlo con la persona que te gusta, porque así le demuestras lo que sientes, independientemente de si resulta o no. Tiene que ser alguien importante.

Ha escuchado eso antes. Parecido. Oikawa es un maldito flipado de las ñoñerías y las cursilerías, las almas gemelas y todas esas cosas. Iwaizumi tiene los pies en la tierra. Qué Dios hijo de puta iba a crear almas gemelas y hacer que él se enamorase del tarugo de su mejor amigo que jamás iba a corresponderle.

Aunque, según Minako, eso daba igual.

—¿Da igual lo que sienta la otra persona? —se encuentra preguntando. Ella le da vueltas a su café.

—Bueno, depende. Pero creo que si tienes la oportunidad debes demostrar tus sentimientos. Sean los que sean.

Iwaizumi no tiene claro que a ella vaya a hacerle mucha gracia el resultado de sus palabras. Apura el café, se disculpa muy rápidamente y luego la mira con ojos de súplica.

—Lo siento. Hay alguien con quien debo estar.

La tristeza es evidente en su mirada y a Iwaizumi se le parte un poquito el corazón. No sabe lo que está haciendo cuando enfila casi corriendo el camino hacia casa de Oikawa. Acaba de dejar una cita con una chica (que vale, no le gusta, pero es una cita. La primera de su vida que no parecía que iba a ser interrumpida) para ir como alma que lleva el diablo a por su mejor amigo. Qué ha hecho _click_ en su cerebro para que, después de tanto tiempo guardándose sus sentimientos, le parezca buena idea hacer eso, no lo sabe.

No quiere pensarlo mucho, tampoco.

—¿Iwa-chan? —inquiere Oikawa desde su cama, colocado de mala manera, en una postura que su espalda resentirá dentro de un rato, cuando Iwaizumi asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. La madre de Oikawa lo ha dejado entrar—. Dios, Iwa-chan, ¿tan mal lo has hecho que ya te ha dejado tirado?

Iwaizumi recupera el aliento. Oikawa está tal cual lo ha imaginado, con pantalones cortos, sin camiseta y la sábana enredada en los pies en ese habitáculo en el que hace un calor infernal. El mando de la X-box colgando inerte en sus manos flojas.

—No quiero estar con ella.

El "quiero estar contigo" no tiene que decirlo. Va implícito en el hecho de que esté allí y no haya vuelto a su propia casa.

—¿Y prefieres aguantarme a mí en San Valentín? —ríe Oikawa. Todavía no se lo toma en serio.

—Sí.

La risa se le corta de golpe. Oikawa debía esperar un "sólo venía a comprobar que no te habías muerto por atiborrarte a chocolates, Mierdikawa", pero Iwaizumi le acaba de descolocar todos los esquemas y tiene que reorganizarlos a golpes para elaborar una respuesta coherente.

—¿El día de los enamorados?

 _Bueno. Coherente._

Iwaizumi parece volver un poco en su persona. Rueda los ojos. La voz le sale irónica pero no hiriente.

—Cómo se nota que eres un chico listo.

Sabe que Oikawa ve todos sus mecanismos de defensa. Cada una de sus células preparándose para aguantar el golpe del rechazo sin saber si resistirán. Tiene un miedo atroz que lo ha carcomido desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, por si Oikawa los veía también, de esa forma que puede leer todo lo demás de él, y se asustaba o asqueaba.

Oikawa suelta una risotada. Iwaizumi no entiende nada. No sabe si ofenderse o sentirse aliviado.

Todavía no se ha decidido cuando Oikawa lo coge de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo sienta en la cama a su lado. Le restriega la cara en el hombro como un gato especialmente mimoso y termina con la nariz contra su cuello. La garganta de Iwaizumi vibra al sonido de su risa.

—Pero no tengo chocolate para ti, Iwa-chan. Podemos ir a comprar después, pero sólo si tú me compras a mí también.

Estúpido Oikawa.

Iwaizumi se separa. Le coge el rostro con las dos manos y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Las mejillas de Oikawa aplastan sus labios con la presión, dejándole la mueca de un pez. Incluso así no consigue estar feo. No del todo.

—Oikawa. —Toma aire. Aún no sabe si está preparado para todo esto, pero ya ha dado el paso—. Hablo en serio.

Cuando le suelta la cara ve su sonrisa flaquear y ese aire de fragilidad que envuelve a Oikawa cuando está con él y no le importa exponerse un poco. Los pómulos bajo sus ojos están teñidos de rosa y le brillan los ojos.

—Eso espero, Iwa-chan, porque si no estoy quedando como un idiota.

A Iwaizumi le cuesta unos segundos procesar el significado de esa frase. Suelta un sonido a caballo entre una risa y un bufido y le da un golpe en la nuca, para sentir que no ha perdido la facultad de arrearle.

—Si no sabes quedar de otra forma, Tontikawa.

Ha dejado tirada a una chica para irse con ese atontado que ahora le hace pucheros y le chilla "no lo dices en serio, Iwa-chan" y "¿verdad que no? Si no, no me querrías tanto", como si se hiciera una idea aproximada de lo mucho que Iwaizumi lo adora.

En parte espera que sea así.

—¡Iwa-chan! —salta Oikawa de pronto—. ¿Entonces seguimos prometidos?

Iwaizumi le golpea con la palma de la mano en al frente. No le dice que no.

* * *

 _ **4\. Tortellini de miel**_

—No era la idea que tenía para nuestra primera cita, pero _vale_.

—Si me la pediste tú.

—Y tú contestaste: "para qué vamos a tener una cita si nos vamos al cine el viernes". Me cortas las alas, Iwa-chan.

—Después vamos a cenar.

—Eso ya estaba en el plan.

—A un italiano.

Oikawa lo mira con una ceja alzada. No se atreve a preguntar si es de verdad. Le entra la risa al pensar en él e Iwaizumi cenando en un restaurante medio elegante después de haber visto _Godzilla Resurgence_. Estarán rodeados de parejas que se susurrarán cosas bonitas y compartirán el postre mientras ellos discuten en voz baja sobre la película.

Pero supone que nada les impide hacerlo. Que ningún camarero les va a obligar a hablar de otra cosa cuando comparten una mesa con mantel blanco y velas rojas encendidas. Y la idea le gusta más que un KFC. Al menos para una cita.

—¿Me vas a invitar?

—Ya me racaneas bastante, no te pases.

—No eres un caballero, Iwa-chan. Luego te preguntas que por qué no tenías éxito en tus citas.

—Eso es machista. Y no tenía éxito porque mi novio es un maldito celoso con arranques de bipolaridad.

Oikawa se sacude con su risa. Las rodillas le tiemblan cuando escucha la palabra "novio" de la boca de Iwaizumi. Se atreve a rozar sus dedos con los de él y lo mira suplicante.

—¿Puedo cogerte de la mano?

Iwaizumi le recrimina con la mirada. Repasa los alrededores cinco veces, ignorando los argumentos de Oikawa basados en la cantidad de gente que hay y lo alejados que están del centro neurálgico de la ciudad y de su barrio, el Aoba Johsai, y todo lo que conocen. Finalmente entrelazan los dedos. Un escalofrío les sube desde las yemas de los dedos y cada uno mira en una dirección, como si esa _realmente_ fuese una primera cita.

A Oikawa le gusta mantener ese contacto cuando están en la sala de cine. Siente cada espasmo que recorre a Iwaizumi cuando una escena le gusta especialmente; o lo mucho que se tensa en los momentos en que la película está en su punto álgido. Tiene un ojo en la película y otro en él, porque a Iwaizumi se le ilumina el rostro viendo la pantalla y esa luz, que nada tiene que ver con la que produce la película, lo hace todavía más guapo que de costumbre.

Cuando sale del cine está extasiado. Oikawa siempre se preguntaba por qué Iwaizumi no lo interrumpe cuando él habla de Star Wars, Alien o cualquier otra de las cosas que le gustan tanto que no puede callarse, y cree que ahora lo entiende. Mientras Iwaizumi barbotea lo _fantástica, maravillosa, estupenda_ que ha sido la película y cómo ha superado sus expectativas con creces, Oikawa no quiere interrumpirlo. Desborda ilusión y _calor_ y quiere sentirlo cuanto más rato pueda, mejor. Tras unos veinte minutos Iwaizumi pierde fuelle, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Es sospechoso que todavía no le hayas sacado ni una pega —dice, con los ojos entornados.

—Estás tan emocionado hablando de lo buena que ha sido que no quiero romper tu burbuja.

—Eso es porque no tienes nada.

—Tú buscas que empiece con la escena en la que se han puesto a hablar de energía geotérmica, ¿verdad? —le gruñe, acercándole el rostro.

—Lo estoy deseando —contesta Iwaizumi entre dientes.

Oikawa aprovecha el momento en el que doblan una esquina para robarle un beso. Corto y rápido, apenas un roce suave entre sus bocas antes de separarse de nuevo. Es el primer beso en público y quizás no debería sentirse tan especial después de todos los que han compartido en sus habitaciones. Han estado horas y horas conociendo la boca contraria, explorando cuál es el mejor punto del labio para morder y qué besos les gustan más. Cómo prefiere Oikawa que Iwaizumi mueva la lengua o si Iwaizumi se inclina más por dejarla quieta y que Oikawa la mordisquee a su antojo.

Pero eso es especial. Ese beso en medio de la calle que no puede hacerle la competencia a los otros, con dos o tres personas que los han visto y los han ignorado, tiene un significado superior. El mensaje implícito de que no quieren que eso quede en el ámbito privado, donde nadie sepa de ello, sino que algún día pretenden hacérselo saber al mundo porque no es nada que deban esconder, aunque tengan que proceder con cuidado.

Es una promesa de futuro. De un futuro que se están comprometiendo a afrontar juntos.

—Avisa antes de hacer esas cosas.

—Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi todavía tiene el amor propio suficiente como para no rebatirle en voz alta que él no es "adorable". Aprovecha sus manos entrelazadas para tirar de él hacia abajo y hacer chocar sus frentes y, antes de Oikawa tenga tiempo de frotarse el lugar del golpe, posa sus labios sobre él. Cree sentir el pulso de Oikawa contra sus dedos pausarse unos segundos para reanudarse inmediatamente después, justo cuando su boca se ensancha en una sonrisa y el rubor le escala por el cuello.

—Yo sabía que podías ser un buen novio.

—Sólo se me ha acabado el cupo semanal de golpes para que no puedas denunciarme.

—¿Los azotes cuentan como golpes, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi cierra los ojos ante el restaurante italiano al que han elegido ir. Cuenta hasta tres. Se recuerda que están delante de muchos desconocidos que lo juzgarían muy mal si empezase a golpear a Oikawa de la nada. Cuenta hasta tres otra vez, porque la primera no ha funcionado.

—No vamos a empezar ese tema antes de cenar.

—Con lo que tardan en servir en estos sitios y lo lento que eres comiendo, seguro que nos da tiempo a hablar de muchas cosas, Iwa-chan.

—Yo no soy el que se tira dos horas haciéndoles fotos a los platos y subiéndolas a Instagram, _superestrella_.

—La gente necesita saber lo que hay que comer para tener este cuerpo.

—Seguro que el plato de tortellini de ternera con gouda que te vas a comer ahora es lo que los nutricionistas recomiendan para una cena sana.

A Oikawa no le da tiempo a preguntarle cómo narices sabe que es eso lo que va a pedir —siempre que haya queso gouda, que en caso de no ser así le parecería un insulto contra la cocina italiana— antes de que un hombre con camisa blanca y chaleco negro les atienda en la mesa de recepción y les pregunte si quieren una mesa para dos o para cuatro. Es Iwaizumi quien responde "para dos" con la voz firme y grave, y Oikawa siente que se le seca la garganta

Cuando está sentado frente a él empieza a preguntarse por qué las chicas no se fijan más en Iwa-chan. Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de lo excitante que es su voz cuando está serio, o lo bonito que es el ángulo de su mandíbula. Se pregunta, también, si tal vez es algo que sólo piensa él. Pero cuanto más lo mira, más difícil le parece que todo lo que le gusta de Iwaizumi sea puramente subjetivo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a mirar la carta?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. —Oikawa abre la carta encuadernada en piel que tiene delante y lo mira por encima de ella—. Aunque voy a pedir tortellini.

—Yo voy a pedir otra cosa para probar. —Iwaizumi pasa las páginas acartonadas del cuadernillo—. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Confío en ti, Iwa-chan. —Oikawa deja la carta a un lado y se apoya en la mesa, el rostro reposando sobre la palma de su mano. Iwaizumi siente sus ojos encima, su mirada como miel caliente resbalando por cada una de sus facciones—. ¿Podemos pedir vino?

—No tenemos edad para beber —responde automáticamente Iwaizumi, como un robot. Oikawa se ríe entre dientes—. Oikawa, _no_.

—Sólo una copa —suplica. Lo tiene tan sencillo como pestañear un poco de más a la camarera para que no le pida la documentación. Al fin y al cabo, con esa altura y esos hombros puede pasar por un veinteañero sin dificultad—. Venga, Iwa-chan. No es una buena cena italiana sin un vino.

—Lo dices como si hubieras estado en Italia o algo. Que sepas que si nos pillan te voy a echar todas las culpas.

—Acepto la responsabilidad —replica Oikawa muy contento, y levanta el brazo para que la chica que ronda su zona se fije en él—. ¿Ya lo tienes?

La camarera es especialmente joven y Oikawa no tiene ningún problema para que les sirva una copa de vino a cada uno. Iwaizumi lo deja elegir de entre la carta, porque él no tiene ni idea de esas cosas y, aunque aventura que Oikawa tampoco, se le da mejor fingir que sí. Ha probado el vino en ocasiones anteriores, cuando sus padres llevan a casa y le dejan dar un trago. No está malo.

No se dan comida en la boca. Por el contrario, esperan a tener el plato medio vacío y se los intercambian, para probar lo que ha pedido el otro. Hace años que Oikawa decretó que su comida italiana favorita eran los tortellini y desde entonces se ha dedicado a probarlos en cada restaurante —italiano o no— al que ha ido. Su valoración sobre ese restaurante en concreto lo sitúa en su top diez, aunque no llega al top cinco. Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que tiene un problema cuando se para a pensar en que lo ha acompañado a comer todos esos tortellini que configuran su lista y que no le importa. Y que, de hecho, espera acompañarlo a probar los siguientes.

—Los siguientes los pruebas en Italia —dice de la nada, interrumpiendo a Oikawa, que habla del último partido que la selección francesa de vóleibol ha hecho en las preliminares del mundial—. Los tortellini, digo.

Están esperando el postre, con la mesa despejada de platos y tan solo las copas de vino vacías entre ellos. Oikawa parpadea confuso unos segundos. La recriminación sobre la poca atención que, evidentemente, Iwaizumi le estaba prestando a sus palabras se le atraganta y tiene que aclararse la garganta. Aparta su copa hacia un lado y se inclina sobre la mesa, la mueca mutando de una perdida a otra pícara.

—¿En la boda de miel? —pregunta, demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de que no está diciendo las cosas bien.

—Será luna de miel, burro —corrige Iwaizumi, riéndose por lo bajo.

No se lo dice, pero lo piensa. "En la luna de miel o en la boda, porque no podemos casarnos aquí, pero allí sí. Y podemos servir todos los tipos de tortellini existentes en el banquete". Se le pasan por la cabeza cosas como que para un banquete necesitan invitados, y que llevar a todo el mundo a Italia es carísimo.

Pero eso ya lo hablarán. Cuando se gradúen del Aoba Johsai y de la universidad y sepan qué es lo que quieren hacer con su vida.

Más allá de no separarse nunca.

* * *

Es la primera vez que le dedico algo a alguien así sin retos ni nada de por medio así que comen los nervios. Otra vez, Jean, espero que te haga gustado. **Es mi forma de agradecerte las cositas monas que me has hecho tú a mí y, en general, haberte conocido gracias a este fandom** (L)

¡Al resto también espero que os haya gustado! Supongo que ya lo sabéis pero no está de más recordar que un review me alegra el día (L)


End file.
